


Make Me a Promise

by God_of_Doors



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22937044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God_of_Doors/pseuds/God_of_Doors
Summary: Rila comes back late and injured from what was supposed to be an easy mission. Brelyna worries.Written for TES: Femslash Week 2020Prompt 6: Promise
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: TES: Femslash Week 2020





	Make Me a Promise

“I’m back.”

Brelyna jumped slightly at the unexpected voice, but the moment she recognized the figure standing in her doorway she tossed the book she’d been reading and rushed forward to wrap her arms around her lover. Rila staggered backwards from the force of Brelyna’s hug, hissing in pain until the Dunmer mage abruptly let go.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Rila gave a small chuckle and ran her hands along Brelyna’s arms in a soothing manner. “I’m fine, don’t worry. Cracked a few ribs yesterday and they’re still a little tender.”

Brelyna frowned. “Cracked ribs shouldn’t still hurt the next day if you cast the healing spell properly.”

Rila sighed. “The damage… may have been a little more extensive than cracked ribs. There was… a frost troll first, and then the dragon showed up and…” She stopped and shook her head. “It’s good to be back.”

Brelyna stared in shock for a long moment. “Rila, you said this mission was safe! You  _ said _ you’d be back within the week!”

“I know, Brelyna. I know what I said. Things got complicated. I’m sorry.”

Brelyna huffed, then leaned in to press a kiss to Rila’s lips. “Did you at least find Urag’s books?” she asked when they broke apart.

Rila nodded. “Yeah, I already gave them to him. Right now I just want a bath and a hot meal, and about twelve hours of sleep.”

Brelyna sighed, then wrapped her arms around Rila again, more gently this time, and leaned her forehead against Rila’s shoulder. “Just so you know, I’m never letting you leave me behind again. I can’t bear the thought that you might need help out there again while I lounge around reading.”

Rila carded her fingers through Brelyna’s hair. “I’ll always come back to you.”

“You can’t promise something like that. Anything could happen.”

Rila gently pushed Brelyna back so she could look her in the eyes. “What would you have me promise, then?”

Brelyna bit her lip.“To never go out like that alone. Have back-up. If not me, then someone.”

Rila inhaled slowly, then exhaled again. A small smile danced across her lips. “You’re cute when you pout. Look, I can promise to  _ make an effort _ to always have back up.”

Brelyna sighed. “I guess I can accept that.”

“Great.” Rila rolled her shoulders and groaned softly. “Can I take a nap now?”

“If you wash off that frost troll smell first, I’ll lay down with you.”

Rila smirked. “Promise?”

“Oh for the lo-- Yes! Now go!”


End file.
